Many issuers of credit cards offer rewards points to customers. For example, some credit card issuers provide one reward point for every dollar spent on the credit card. Accordingly, as a customer continues to use a rewards credit card, the customer accumulates rewards points. The customer can then redeem the rewards points. Some credit cards restrict how the accumulated rewards points can be redeemed. For example, some rewards points can only be used for a statement credit or as cash back, while other rewards points can only be used to purchase goods and services from a rewards catalog.